


Quod Osculatus Est, Quod Risum, Quod Dilexisti (Alternately, Lucina's Latin Lessons [No Actual Latin, I Just Wanted Three Ls])

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Fpreg, Happy Ending, Lol I Googled For teh Latin, Lotsa Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Translation: They Kissed They Laughed They Loved, Want Some Plot With That Smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Lucina comes to visit her once close friends a month after her duties as a princess began to truly weigh down on her, she doesn't know what to expect, she just knows the pain in her chest won't go away until she sees them again. Screw the odds, she challenges her fate!





	1. Chapter 1

Severa drowned out the thunder outside with Noire's breathy moans. Noire was a half-dressed mess, only in her bra, and Severa was no better, though her shirt served well enough when they were alone. They were taking their sweet time, since they were going to bed early...but it'd be a while until they fell sleep. Severa pulled her lips away from Noire's neck as she heard something.

"Huh, Sev, what is it?" Noire watched Severa, who's focused expression told her she was sure it was something.

"I think...but who would be at the door...?" Severa stood up and grabbed a robe, "Who dares interrupts my sexy time?"

 

Severa approached the door and turned to Noire, who waited at the top of the stairs, and nodded, then turned to the door, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Lucina." the voice on the other side replied.

Severa sighed and turned her gaze to the umbrella rack, where a blade rested in it's sheath, then grabbed the knob and turned it. She opened the door and found two blue eyes hiding under hood, blue hair soaked from the rain, "Gawds, Lucina, what are you doing out in the rain?"

"Sorry!" Lucina laughed sheepishly, "I just really wanted to visit you two and what better time to escape than now? Not like they can make me out in a crowd in this mess."

"Your plan's good, but I question your logic." Severa rolled her eyes and grabbed Lucina by the arm, "What do I have to do? Beg you to come in?"

"Sorry, this is all so surreal." Lucina snapped out of her daze and walked around the room, which hadn't changed much since her last visit.

"So, what, did they lock you up?" Severa inquired.

"No, not quite, but the responsibility feels...I don't know, rushed...like my freedom's vanishing before my eyes...before I was some kid who probably didn't know what she's doing, and now they're lumping so many important tasks in front of me...I just want a few days to myself." Lucina removed her hood and pulled some strands of blue away from her face with a finger, "I wanted to spend those days here, with you two...! I-if I'm not interrupting!"

"You're clear...I can't just kick you back out into the rain, can I?" Severa pointed at the fireplace, "Go warm up. What, do I have to tell you what to do?"

"Right." Lucina went to stand by the fireplace and smiled at Severa, then turned to Noire, "Sorry I've been away so long...I know it's probably strange, suddenly coming back like this..."

"It's fine...not like you were gone that long." Severa grumbled.

"You're as sweet as ever, Severa." Lucina sighed.

"Y-y'know, I _can_ kick you back out into the rain." Severa retorted, quietly enough to avoid being taken seriously, "Anyways, you're super drenched, so you should go get changed...you didn't bring any clothes, did you? What a genius, you can borrow a robe or gown or something."

 

Lucina changed in the bathroom, her pants were soaked to the knees, and her shirt was saturated and hard to pull off, but after that was done she dried herself off, and got into a gown that Severa gave her. Though Severa was a little shorter than her, she was sure the gown would be sufficient for the night, at least.

"U-um, so...I didn't plan on staying the whole night..." Lucina preambled.

"Oh, sure, you can put your nasty wet clothes back on and I'll turn you out onto the streets." Severa quipped.

"Um, I see...I'm sorry, I didn't consider this might happen, I apologize for putting you out." Lucina had definitely _not_ planned on this, this was the very _last_ place she wanted to spend the night, and yet! She _needed_ this, to confess her feelings...perhaps in the morning...no, they might regret keeping her over...now, then! Oh, wait, Severa and Noire were both too sweet to kick her out, even if she made things weird...then...would it remain a secret forever? Forever imprisoned in the depths of her own heart? As a princess, either she or her cousin would need to produce an heir, and the way things were going with Owain's flights of fancy, he seemed unlikely to fill that role, and with her increasing duties...she didn't want to upset her two closest friends, but if she would eventually be forced to stop seeing them...

"Earth to Exalt?" Severa sighed, "You spaced out again...what is you're problem?"

"P-problem?" Lucina pulled her hand from her hair, only to find she had looped a lock around her finger. Maybe she _did_ have a problem...? They say the first step is admitting...but she rather liked her cozy state of indecision, better than rejection...now she saw why people had problems even after they were pointed out to them, somethings are hard to get rid of.

"Yeah, being all spacey isn't like you." Noire pointed out.

"I-I see...it's also unbecoming of a queen." Lucina sighed, longingly.

"L-Lucina..." Severa narrowed her gaze, "are you okay? It looks like you've got a matter of the heart on your mind...did you come here for some help? N-not that you'll get any from me, of course! Y-you're better off asking Noire to hold your hand and crap."

Lucina smiled and hugged Severa.

"H-hey...what's with this?" Severa demanded softly, "B-besides, you said something about being queen? Are they rejecting that position, or are you...not wanting to be queen?"

"Maybe she can't have the prince charming she wants?" Noire suggested.

"Well, that explains a lot." Severa remarked. Suddenly Lucina started shaking and Severa heard a sniffle, "Lucina...what's wrong?"

"I-I just...I love you both, so much, and...and soon I'll have to get married and...and I just wasn't ready for all of this to happen. Guess I thought I could get away with being single forever." Lucina cried, backing away to see Severa's expression, which was a soft mix of pity and sadness...she really was more compassionate than she let on, or was this to be a final farewell? "I didn't want to tell you two, I was afraid and...and I still am...I-I just...at least wanted to...I don't know, I think I was going to tell you...but then I had to get changed and I couldn't...b-but I did anyways!"

"And you feel better about it?" Severa smiled, "Good, I'll go get you some tea...Noire, I believe you have some things to tell Lucina, huh?"

Noire nodded and sat Lucina down on the bed next to her, "Lucina...we talk about you, sometimes...especially since you've been gone...a few weeks into your month long absence, Severa and I wondered if you didn't...like talking to us."

"W-what, no, I could never-!" Lucina startled at the finger pressed to her lips, "You'll always be my two closest friends."

"Severa and I hoped so...but we couldn't know anything. She was especially upset, and asked me at night if I thought you'd come back, all I knew was that I missed you and your funny sense of fashion, the way your hair looked like it belonged in some manga, your cute laugh...Severa laughed when I brought up your laugh, and we fawned over you for hours, then she said we were acting like lovesick girls...and we were both quiet, then I asked if we were lovesick girls...so we decided that if you ever came back, we would kidnap you," Noire smirked at Lucina's reaction, "not against your will, of course...we just...we promised to find excuses for you to stay over, until one of us said something...we didn't want to startle you, or make you think that we cared less for each other...we thought to start out small, with compliments, then play with your beautiful hair...your perfect cheeks."

"U-um...p-perfect cheeks?" Lucina parroted, feeling incredibly, unbelievably, and amazingly ridiculous. She wanted to hide, now.

"Uh-huh, you're so beautiful...Lucina...neither of us could think what we'd do without you in our lives, sure, it's never been romantic, but we enjoy your company anyways...and tonight, we're going to show you so much," Noire kissed Lucina on the cheek, pulling light gasps from the bluenette's lips, trailing kisses before knocking her down, "we're going to give you so much love, you won't know what to do with yourself."

"Hmm..." Lucina turned away. She was pinned firmly under Noire, who rained soft kisses all along her face. She squirmed under Noire and only felt the pressure increase in her shoulders...and elsewhere.

"Unless you don't want that...we can go on like we've been, we can end it at kissing you and just...romance, or...we can do all that and so, _so_ , so much more...you're always going to be more than just a princess or the Exalt to us."

"I-I...do want all that," Lucina whispered, "I...I just...already don't know what to do with myself...such strong words..."

Noire got off of Lucina and stood up, "Great, after you get some tea, we'll...um..."

"Hee, hee!" Lucina covered her mouth and tried to suppress her laugh, "I understand...you're so cute, though."

"If you laugh at cute things, I shudder to imagine your damaged sides and shredded lungs at the sight of a loved-up Severa." Noire replied calmly.

"I imagine so...she's so cute...but so are you, Noire." Lucina wrapped her arms around Noire and leaned on her shoulder, "If what you predict about Severa comes true, then you two will be the death of me...what a great way to go!"

"I'm afraid you won't get any peace after this," Severa announced, walking in with three teacups, "we're going to come back to the castle and take you again if we have to."

"Ha, you'll receive a full pardon upon your capture," Lucina replied, "b-but...what if...what if I don't...make you two happy?"

"We'll help you, don't worry," Severa replied curtly, "you're probably worth the effort."

Lucina wanted to decline the offer of tea, but that'd be rude, "Hm, this is really good."

"Good-ah, damn, your hands are a shaky mess already," Severa sighed, "I knew I should have gotten the tea going sooner."

"N-no, I think it's from the way I was kissing her earlier...it was just on the cheeks, but..." Noire twiddled her thumbs innocently, "I didn't expect such a strong reaction...I wonder what her smallclothes are like."

Severa bit her lip, "Dammit, Noire...you just _had_ to go there."

"Heh, yeah, I did." Noire agreed.

"Y-you're going to have to take responsibility for this later, you know!" Severa clenched and unclenched her fist as she drank the rest of her tea.

"Oh, I know...I'll take responsibility...and then again, and again, and again..." Lucina's eyes widened and she turned to Noire, who was smiling sweetly at Severa, though there was something burning in her eyes that made her heart leap.

"S-so...that's what the infamous 'bedroom eyes' look like..." Lucina mused.

"You want to go first?" Noire teased, standing to take Lucina's teacup and setting it alongside hers on the nightstand.

"Whoa, whoa, Noire, careful with her!" Severa chided gently as the archer pushed Lucina down and pressed her lips against Lucina's neck.

"You're right." Noire took Severa's teacup and sat down, pulled Severa so she was pressed firmly against Noire's knee, and laid down, making sure to rain affection kisses and nips on Lucina's side of Severa's jaw, "She needs to know just what it is she's agreeing to sleep with."

"Hm, Noire," Severa sighed, "m-maybe we could take turns with her? I'll warm her up for you."

"Hmm, but I want to play, too..." Noire whispered.

"Uh...y-you guys...please..." Lucina held her thighs close together as she lay on her side, "I...I'm getting this strange feeling from watching you two..."

Noire and Severa shared a glance scrambling up into bed. Noire got on top of Lucina and took Lucina's robe off roughly kissed her cheeks, "That feeling's nice, right?"

"I-I think so...it's just...hard to describe...it feels like a stronger version of what I often feel when I think of you two." Lucina admitted abashedly.

"Oh, wow...you know, I think we should give her a little prep time, Noire." Severa suggested, grabbing her wife's hips to roll the pair over, "Hmm, I wonder which one Lucina likes best...the top, or the bottom?"

"U-uh...?" Lucina sighed, realizing her hand was between Noire's breasts.

"Oh, wow...can we keep her?" Noire asked, poking Lucina's cheeks.

"I don't know...wild animals will want to be wild-" Severa replied, running her hand up and down Lucina's shoulders.

"N-no! Keep me, please!" Lucina blurted.

"Mh, can't say no to that!" Severa laughed, "But first we should just dip your foot in the water, so to speak."

Lucina squeaked as Severa pressed the length of her arm against Lucina's back, her fingers on Lucina's shoulders, and her elbow Lucina's hips, ending up with Lucina's heat pressed into Noire's thigh.

"Oh, wow, she's so wet...and warm, too," Noire smiled up at Lucina, "any hotter, and she'd leave burns on me."

"Hmm, how does this feel, Burning Hottie?" Severa inquired teasingly.

"H-hmm, t-ticklish..." Lucina breathed, muscles twitching under Severa's fingertips as they stroked the nape of her neck, "O-oh, gods...so ticklish."

"Aw, how precious!" Severa laughed, fingertips brushing along Lucina's shoulders, "Let's see if you are ticklish here!"

"Hey!!" Lucina panted trying to hold back a laugh, "Stop!"

"See what I mean about your shredded lungs?" Noire smiled, very amused by her lover's antics on Lucina's back.

"Oh, you didn't warn her?" Severa asked, pretending dramatically to be hurt.

"A-anyways...I-I thought what we were going to be doing..." Lucina trailed off, when Noire suddenly lifted her thigh up, "N-Noire...please...!"

"Hm, Noire, can I have her now, or will you tease her all night?" Severa huffed.

"Ha, ha, okay." Noire pushed Lucina up by the shoulders and Severa pulled Lucina to sit against her, "I want to kiss her, though."

"Alright, she'll need someone to hold onto anyways." Severa watched as Noire's lips crushed into Lucina's, pulling desperate cries from her lips. Severa was entranced by the embrace, Noire's hand cupping Lucina's cheek, her arm up at an angle that didn't obscure Severa's view. She sighed as Lucina's eyes opened, and widened as her lips parted for Noire's tongue, she could imagine herself in Lucina's place. She slid her hands up to hold Lucina's breasts and smiled to herself as Lucina groaned, squirming between the two, her hands trying to find a comfortable place to hold onto Noire at, "Lift your leg, Lucina."

Lucina lifted her right leg, as Severa was on her right shoulder, and didn't want to make Severa switch sides if she didn't have to, "Put her on my shoulder, Severa!"

"Hang on Noire, give the poor thing a chance to catch her breath," Severa purred, "I don't want to hurt our princess, or strain her beautiful legs...Lucina, just tell me if it hurts and we'll bring things to a halt, I'll try not to be _too_ overwhelming."

"Watch she means is she loves you so much, and since it's been bottled up for so long," Noire pressed her lips roughly against Lucina's before finishing, "she might get a little carried away."

"W-well...I-I love you both, too...m-more than I can properly express...s-so I'm glad this is going to be my first time." Lucina was glad the two women were close enough to hear her, because she whispered the last part and thought that they might want to know that.

"Hmm, looks like I should be extra careful, then." Severa replied solemnly, pulling Lucina to lay down under Noire.

"Ah, she's a virgin...guess I won't be getting much time with her, hmm?" Noire mused.

"N-no, I want you both," Lucina sighed, "I want to love you both tonight."

"I'll watch from here for now." Noire whispered, resting against Lucina's ribs, her legs wrapped around Lucina's.

"It's okay," Severa kissed Noire and caressed her cheeks, "after she sees you and me, she'll probably be more than a little interested in a second dance."

"Maybe we should let her have our first highs tonight?"

"Hm, good idea...but you'll need to help her."

"Hmm..."

 

Lucina gasped as Severa slid her hands along her torso, up to her breasts, pressed gently against her skin, "That good, Lucy?"

"Hm, yeah..." Lucina gasped.

"Should I squeeze a little more? A little less? Maybe pinch your nipples?" Severa smirked as her finger and thumb on Lucina's nipple pulled a reactionary half-sit up from the princess, "More pressure?"

"Hm, y-ya..." Lucina brought her feet up to the bed, her knees against Severa's hips, "Ah...a little more, Sev."

"How about this?" Severa dived forward and wrapped her lips around Lucina's nipples, Lucina threw one hand up to the back of Severa's shoulder, her other losing fingers in the girl's locks.

"Severa-!" Lucina moaned.

Severa pressed and brushed her lips against Lucina's cheek and placed her hand on Lucina's thigh, quickly moving it up to her stomach, "Ready, Lucina?"

"Uh-huh..." Lucina closed her eyes, "for weeks...I've had a sense of longing...it's burned away tonight."

Severa hummed and slid her hand down between Lucina's legs and the princess tried to sit up again. She met Lucina's gaze and kissed the tip of her nose, "This?" Severa pressed her thumb against Lucina's clit and the shimmering blue eyes opened wide, while she bit her pink lips. Severa crawled down and kissed her stomach, then her thigh, looking up at Lucina, her eyes flicking to Noire, who was watching with a sly smirk. Severa stared at Lucina's blue curls and slid a finger along the outside, sliding up to find her clit, "How's that?"

"Hmm, yeah, oh, Sev..." Lucina sat up a bit, her hands on her knees, "hm, w-what are you doing now?"

"Playing with your clitoris, good with you?" Severa raised her eyebrow.

"Hm, y-yes." Lucina turned her attention to her shaking leg and tried to hold it still.

"It's okay," Noire slid her arm across Lucina's clavicle, while her right arm's elbow cradled Lucina's head, "but you want her in you now, huh?"

"Y-yes...i-if it's okay with Sev." Lucina watched Severa intently and Severa sighed.

"Gawds, you're saying it like it's a hassle for me." Severa critiqued, "First I'm going to lick you, if it's okay with Lucina."

Lucina smiled and blushed, "I-I suppose it's alright...you do that a lot?"

"Yeah...Noire's favorite thing is to press her knees into my shoulders and...then she grabs my legs..." Severa shuddered at the thought and Noire giggled.

"Apparently I'm so good she's about to come from the memory!" Noire laughed.

"T-that's crazy," Severa remarked, "but so are those oddly handy powers of yours."

Lucina looked back and forth between their exchange, smiling at Severa's blush, "You're cute, Severa."

"You want to add something to this?" Severa smirked, one eye closed as she used two fingers to part Lucina's lower lips, "Okay, feel free to fill the air with your words."

"Ah!" Lucina cried out, hunching her shoulders up as she tangled her fingers in Severa's hair, shaking as Severa licked her sensitive flesh, "Hm, Severa, it's so intense!"

"Should I not do that?" Severa inquired, sticking her tongue out to remove a strand of hair.

"Hm, I-I like it, I just...c-can you come here so I can hold onto you?" Lucina averted her gaze and instantly regretted the request.

"Hey," Severa leaned over her caressed her cheek, "what's up? Think you said something wrong?"

"J-just a bit."

"Well, don't worry about it, you want what you want, right? Just keep speaking up...now, since my tongue can't reach you from up here..."

"Y-you're going inside now?"

"Yeah, if you're ready."

"I-I am!" Lucina breathed.

"Alright." Severa pressed into Lucina carefully, gauging Lucina's reaction, her legs flailing around while she mumbled was probably a good thing, but she wanted to make sure, "Is that good?"

"I-it's strange, it kinda stings...I guess,  but...ah, so...hm...k-keep going."

Severa watched her before going ahead, "Okay, then."

"A-ah, and kiss me?" Lucina licked her parted lips and Severa dove down to fill Lucina's mouth her tongue, breaking away to give Lucina time to talk until she was completely inside her.

"There...that's the whole thing...feeling good?"

"Y-yeah..." Lucina replied breathily.

"Good...Noire, help Lucina upright, you can handle Noire on your breasts, I think."

"If not," Noire added, "I can always hold your hips or legs...hm, I have so many things I can do to occupy myself."

"Hey, Noire," Severa chided gently, "no slipping right now, gawds, you always pick _the_ best time for things, don't you?"

"O-oh, right...sorry." Noire hugged Lucina and leaned into her back, "I didn't mean to almost slip."

"S-slip?" Lucina gasped as Severa guided her legs upright and closer to her body so her hip would angle up for her.

"Yeah, Noire's wild side shows sometimes...best not to talk about it, you might evoke her powers...I'm still not entirely sure how it works...it's a learning experience, I guess."

"Hm, that's her forceful nature you mentioned." Lucina noted, "I just assumed it was controlled.

"Yeah," Noire cupped Lucina's breasts and the princess leaned back into Noire's arms, "we're not sure how, but maybe one day I can control it better."

Severa leaned over Lucina's shoulder and sounds of her kissing Noire filled Lucina's ears. She turned to see the flushed couple, lips apart, tongues circling like a dance. She turned towards them, a deep moan leaving her lips as Noire's fingers circled rings around her nipples, yet another dance. Lucina licked her lips and leaned forward, Noire and Severa's tongues halted, gazes fixed to her, "U-um..." before Lucina could explain, Noire pulled her down onto her back, both she and Severa watched her intently as she lay on Lucina's side. Severa and Noire resumed their tongue bridge dance and Lucina swallowed, throat dry, "C-could I...um..."

"Uh-huh." Noire watched Lucina as the princess neared, tongue slowly extending to join hers and Severa's.

Lucina slowly moved her tongue against Severa's and Noire's, then fell back and moaned, hand on her rising and falling stomach, "Mh, Noire, hold her up."

"Y-yeah...o-oh, Sev...w-what's, um..." Lucina gasped as Noire massaged her breasts, and turned her eyes to Severa. She glanced at the funny way her legs shook, held over Severa's thighs as she knelt over her. Lucina moved her hands to Severa's back as Severa answered.

"Don't worry, you're just about to come." Severa saw the mildly concerned look in Lucina's eyes, "Just relax, jeez, if this was dangerous I wouldn't be doing it to you."

"Uruh, uruh..." Lucina squeezed her eyes closed and pulled Severa close, "Severa..."

"If you want me to stop this-"

"Hm...I don't...o-oh..."

"Here, this should take your mind off things." Severa leaned forward and gently kissed Lucina, her tongue slowly becoming the center of her attention, until an intense sensation deep inside made Lucina cry out, "You're close now, huh? Come on, baby, roll those hips!"

Lucina bit her lip and tried to move with Severa's finger. Her vision seemed to get a little clearer as she leaned forward, clutching Severa as her back arched, screaming Severa's name as she fell back, her breath coming in deep pants as she sharply shoved her hips into Severa's palm, "S-Severa...Sev, oh, Severa!" Lucina found herself inexplicably rocking her back against Noire with every thrust of her hip, while Noire tried to lean forward with Lucina and held her waist and midriff to limit her motions.

"Well, _that_ wasn't dainty." Severa mused, as Lucina fell out of Noire's grasp and next to the archer's knee.

"I don't care," Lucina decided, "I love you."

"I love you, too...but don't think that's the end." Severa winked, "Noire's got plenty love for you, too."

"And I've already decided the arena." Noire smiled.

"Hey, Noire, you'll make her uneasy like that!" Severa stared at her hand and Lucina's nails and sighed, "Now go find something to clean us up with."

 

After the clean-up, Severa threw herself onto a pillow, "Okay, Noire, show her." Severa gestured with her fingers, looking away from the two.

"Okay, Lucina, grab that leg, she tends to keep closed at first...just like her personality." Noire smirked.

"H-hey, it's because I'm really sensitive!"

"You like to play coy...may as well get the introductions out of the way, wouldn't want Lucina to think you don't want her."

"T-that..." Severa crossed her arms.

"Poor Sev's got a lot of things she likes, actually, especially if...come here." Lucina leaned close to Noire's lips, "When she's all gasping and panting, and her hips are shaking, go in for a kiss, she's _crazy_ about that."

"W-what are you telling her?" Severa wondered.

"Never you mind," Noire winked, "Now set her leg on your shoulder, don't worry, she can do this with both legs behind her back."

" _Not_ recommended." Severa added.

"Um, okay." Lucina moved the leg onto her shoulder and watched Noire's finger slid up and down Severa's slit.

"Now, at this point you can do one of three things, I'm going to show you the first two, and most obvious, things, number one!" Noire slid her thumb and finger through Severa's folds, "Here, hold this skin."

"O-oh...it's very slick." Lucina noted.

"Hm-hmm, now you see this thing between my fingers? That's her clit and it's _highly_ sensitive. I start rubbing it and she's a mewling mess, but you can also slide a finger inside...like so." Severa sighed as the full length of Noire's finger entered her. Noire pulled out and curled her finger, "That's the second thing. After that you just massage like so, a little movement...just experiment."

"I-it looks like it'd be fun to do that." Lucina remarked.

"Oh, it's _far_ better than it looks!" Noire sighed, "Here, why don't you start with a kiss, right on her clit, just for target practice?" Noire leaned back and Lucina gently pecked the pink area, "Now, now, you can kiss her harder, I said sensitive, not volatile."

Lucina took a breath and pressed her lips between Severa's folds.

"Good, good, keep kissing, you can try different places, too, don't be afraid to try things out."

Lucina felt encouraged by Noire's words, and rested her hands on Severa's hips while her lips traveled everywhere between the other woman's folds, "I-it's kind of sweet...but, um, w-was that okay?" Lucina looked up at Severa, who had a lip firmly between her teeth. Severa slowly nodded.

"Y-you can keep kissing me if you want." Severa squeaked.

"Actually, Lucina, Sev has a good point, I said you can try different places, but try different _kisses_ as well!" Noire sat next to Severa, "Go ahead, as long as Severa's out kicking you out of bed, you're doing something right...and Severa can be _very_ patient."

Lucina licked her lips and used her thumbs to part Severa's entrance for her and pressed her lips into Severa, kissing side to side and up and down before pressing against her, parting her lips, and slipping her tongue inside.

"Ah, ah!" Severa pulled Lucina closer and Noire smiled, "N-Noire, s-she's kissing me with her tongue!"

"I can tell." Noire smirked, "Good work, Lucina, keep it up!"

Lucina hummed enthusiastically and held firmly to Severa's hips, breaking the kiss to pepper Severa's labia with kisses.

"Oh, lick her to, Lucina." Noire massage the skin next to Lucina's face and Lucina put her own hand there.

"Please, I want to do this for her, you'll already have to deal with me." Lucina panted.

"It's okay...here, play with her breasts some." Noire lifted Lucina a little to float her over Severa, "Kiss her, lick her, maybe a squeeze or two...get acquainted with her."

"Hm!" Severa groaned as Lucina started on her breasts, instantly taking a liking to her tongue trailing over Severa, "Wait, I wanna taste myself on you."

Lucina blushed and opened her mouth to close over Severa's, massaging her breasts as their tongues met and intertwined.

"Hm, Lucina, let me show you that third thing." Noire pulled Lucina up by the hips and stood diagonally above Severa, her eyes darkening as she lowered herself, and yelling as she made contact, _"Grinding!"_   Noire cried, "Grinding until she's yowling in sweet delicious desperation! Blood and thunder!"

"O-oh, this is..." Lucina had never seen the other side of Noire's personality, but the wild smile on Severa's face confirmed all her questions, "W-wait, Noire, I wanted to do this!"

"Huh?" Noire sprang up and wobbled backwards, "Oh, dear...I almost stole your thunder, huh?"

"It's okay, I'm not _that_ close..." Severa sat up, "If you want, we can take a break and this'll be all you."

"U-um...I don't want Noire to have wasted her effort." Lucina crawled forward, "Um, y-you ready for me to...um, p-put my finger inside?"

"Uh-huh, c'mere," Severa ground her bottom lip under her teeth and twisted the blankets in her grasp, as Lucina leaned over her, "um, c-can I give you a few loves bites on your shoulder? It'll leave a mark, and I can't make promises about their invisibility..."

"A little mark to remember tonight with?" Lucina sighed dreamily.

"Y-you can say that, but...part of me wants it to be obvious your heart's elsewhere...t-to never let you go."

"Severa..." Lucina's finger stopped moving in Severa as she thought about after the night was over, "this is it, huh?"

"If you're under as much scrutiny as you say...then yeah, I just hope you're bi or he's feminine..."

"I'm going to...hm, I'm going to run away...deliver my orders via letter, I'll cut my hair and change it's color...I'll give up my right eye if I have to, but I'm coming back."

"Hey...don't do anything so drastic, we can come with you...we'll think of something, you're _ours_ now." Severa started working on a hickie on the side of Lucina's neck for emphasis, "There, that should be visible enough."

"Leave more...please...until...you know-"

"Until I come? I can do that, if we don't keep talking." Severa bit at Lucina's shoulders, "Then again, Noire can probably give you a few...not to mention minor bruises...she doesn't look it, but she can squeeze a bruise right into your shoulder."

"Uh-huh, you won't be able to walk _or_ write after I'm done with you!" Noire beamed proudly.

"Hah...people will be wondering about that..."

"Hey, don't worry about that, worry about your lover down here." Severa lightly rebuked.

"Of course..." Lucina pressed her lips against Severa's, her finger briefly exiting Severa to wander the surrounding area before easing back in.

"Hm, Lucina...what was that?" Severa groaned.

"Just trying to, um...find your c-clit again."

"Ha, you'll get the hang of it yet."

Lucina licked at Severa's lips and Severa eagerly pulling her closer, humming deeply at the princess's movements in her mouth and vagina. Her cries as Lucina played with her nipple and squeezed her breasts caught in Lucina's mouth, "You okay? You sounded a little-"

"Overwhelmed?" Severa provided running her hand over her sweaty forehead, "I am...it's making me sweaty."

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to."

"N-no, it's just...what happened...it's why we have mandatory bath time after midnight."

"O-oh...so this is okay then?"

"Yep...I'm used to it, which is why I was screaming under you and not shoving you off and jumping into a bath...and dragging you with me."

"W-will we both fit?"

"Ha, find out later, f-for now, oh, for _now_ I...hm...I'm close, so for now..."

"I'll please you until you're coming." Lucina finished, then furrowed her brow, "Is that a proper verb?"

"It's the only verb worth mentioning right now, proper or not." Severa bit her lips and tightened her grip on the bed sheets, "Actually...know what, I'm going to leave scratches on your back."

"Hm...alright." Lucina kissed Severa's reddening cheeks.

"Better be okay, or you'll want to stop fingering me now." Severa panted.

"T-then I'm going to keep fingering you." Lucina pressed her breasts against Severa's and made longer thrusts until Severa did her best to curl up, head under Lucina's chin, knees against the back of Lucina's arms, "You alright?"

"Y-yeah," Severa replied, voice soft and low, "oh, L-Lucina, oh, ah...L-Lucina! Lucina!"

"Oh..." Lucina sighed, Severa's hips pushing up against her hand. She pulled her hand away and let Severa move like she wanted, and ended up startled by a wetness against her hip, "Severa?"

"Yeah...I got you, didn't I?" Severa inquired proudly, then pulled Lucina into a hug, "Hm, I want to rub against your pussy until I'm screaming for you again...but I guess you'll be leaving that out for me with Noire, though...how about it, Lucina, think you're ready for Noire?"

"Not only that," Noire whispered, "but Noire at full power...I can almost hear your screams now."

"Hmm, I want to be ready for you, Noire." Lucina turned back to Severa kissed her again, then rolled off her and onto her back.

"First I'll start slowly, then unleash my full power on you...if you're scared, then just say so...for some reason I tend to return to normal when I hear someone's scared of me, so I should snap out of it pretty quickly."

"I should be fine." Lucina replied decidedly.

"O-okay..." Noire leaned over Lucina and pressed a rough kiss into her lips, then went down to her breasts. Lucina floated her hand over Noire's back as little nips to the flesh and rolls between teeth to her nipple was applied, "How is this so far?"

"U-um, I never thought of something like this...you're very...wild, I think I like that." Lucina replied.

"But...is it making you wet?" Noire inquired, deeply concerned, "If not, then we need a different approach..."

"I-I am...you can feel if you want-ah!" Lucina lifted her back four inches of the mattress as Noire's hand rested between her thighs.

"Now, I'm going to rub you really fast and hard, okay?"

"U-uh-huh..." Lucina reached further along Noire's back and screamed as Noire started on her, biting along her shoulder until going to her lips for a long, deep kiss, Noire's hand climbing to higher speeds, almost impossibly fast, making Lucina cry out into her mouth.

"How are you holding up?" Severa wondered as Lucina's cheeks reddened in the embrace, "Hmm...I kinda feel jealous."

Lucina gasped as Noire broke the kiss and with her free hand, pushed Lucina cheek so she could lick and nip at it, "H-hm, Noire, you can go inside...if you want."

"And you," Noire breathed, "can roll onto your belly."

Lucina rolled over and felt her legs getting pulled over the edge of the bed, her feet didn't quite reach the floor, so she held onto the sheets, though she was confident that between the weight and resulting friction of her body on the bed, she shouldn't slip unless Noire pulled her.

"How do you like that?" Severa inquired, as Lucina shuddered at the feeling of Noire entering her.

"Foolish mortal!" Noire yelled, "Do _not_ interfere!"

Severa grinned and slid away, _"I am so going to take her up on that offer."_

"Noire," Lucina breathed, the archer's finger racing through her, "hmm..."

"Here," Noire whispered, rolling her onto her back before rubbing her free hand into her heat and offering it to Lucina, "this should keep you occupied."

Lucina leaned back as Noire slid her fingers into her mouth and started licking the sweet taste off her fingers.

"Well, Noire, looks like she's gotten pretty used to this," Severa looked up and smirked, "maybe she'd stand for this _and_ try to please you, if you asked."

Noire's eyes widened as the thought settled in her mind and she immediately pulled Lucina up, "Blood and thunder! You think to lie there all comfy while I do all the heavy lifting!? Insolence such as this shall not be tolerated!"

"Hm, of course, how foolish of me." Lucina tried to keep the amused laugh out of her words, though seeing the similarities and difference between Noire and Severa was entertaining, they both had really sweet personalities, but when they got carried away...and yet, Noire was always the quietest one, always so shy, but now...now Noire was assertive. Lucina held turned her hand and pressed it palm down on Noire's labia, gently stroking.

"Hm, on your knees, mortal...!" Noire gasped, "Fill my body with your tongue...you're not coming until I'm satisfied. Dammit, mortal, I told you not to interfere!"

Severa grinned dangerously, "That sounds almost like a challenge...Lucina, hold her hips down with you hand, she gets carried away pretty easily!"

"N-no, you just focus on pleasing me...! I'll hold you so you're...in sync...with me! You can hold the sheets...so I don't smack you into the...the flo-floor...oh..." Noire gritted her teeth and started moving her hips against Lucina's face, "U-use...y-your finger...you have ten of them, surely you can figure something o-oh, oh, hm."

Lucina tried not to smile at Noire's progress...surely she was close now, to be switching between in control and...very out of control. Lucina instead focused on flickering Noire's clitoris with her tongue, her right hand holding the skin up so she could access it better, while her left continued it's motions in Noire, finger curved up to feel the textured part that she was very curious about, "Is this-"

"Yes, oh, get up here and lay down!" Noire stood up and held Lucina's legs up and started rolling her hips hard against Lucina, soon her eyes fluttered close, a deep scarlet rose in her cheeks, and she arched her back, "Ah, Lucina! Ah...oh, Sev...hold me up...! Gah--Lucina!"

Severa stood up to support Noire while the archer continued thrusting against Lucina until the princess grasped Noire's hips, crying her name as Severa slowly lowered the archer onto the princess, "Hmm, Noire..."

"W-was that okay, Lucina?" Noire inquired.

"Yes...that was better than okay, I'm so glad I was able to come again, and that...you came too." Lucina murmured.

"Hm, I'm glad to hear it." Noire cooed, getting up off Lucina.

"Anyways, Noire and I will get a bath ready for us, then I'll carry you there." Severa explained.

"H-how can Noire even walk after right after that!?" Lucina cried, sitting up.

"Because, she's had...a lot of practice, soon you'll be able to do that, too...even after three or four times." Severa winked, then walked away with Noire.

Lucina let out a breath that was a prayer, "Naga...please let this never end." she closed her eyes and wished that she could live there forever.

 

Soon the bath was ready and she found Noire and Severa deep in discussion when she went in to answer their call, "Hey, beauties, what are you two whispering about?"

"Well, we decided that...there are some interesting magics in the world," Severa cleared her throat, "if we had one...well, one of us might be able to give you a child, though even with magic, that would take time...and we'd probably both want to, uh, you know...just to make sure one of us gives you a child."

"I would like that," Lucina clasped her hands together, "more than anything...to have both your children. Hee hee, you can take turns."

"Well, it'll take time...you'll have to run away a while, you'll probably want to leave a letter for them, too, so they know you're alright." Severa guided Lucina into the warm water.

The tub was bigger than Lucina imagined and she took a week long "vacation" with her lovers before returning home. She managed to steal away from the castle once more, a night blessed by Naga herself to be extraordinarily foggy and humid, perfect for evading the guards, who's armor was sure to jam up in the humidity, the rain that night was also nice.

"Lucina?" Severa opened the door and Lucina looked up an pulled down her hood.

"I want more of your love, Severa," Lucina looked up to find Noire on the stairwell, her vision blurry from the tears building up in her eyes, "and Noire!"

Severa closed and locked the door, and as her lips touched Lucina's, she felt Noire at her back, pulling her coat down. This was life...this was all she wanted from life. The two would surely spoil her on her _month_ -long "vacation", and Noire did wind up using rope to hold her in place so she wouldn't try to make breakfast with Noire and Severa...that rope came unexpectedly in handy, and she wondered where got got so much rope...or why.


	2. Drifting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina spends some time apart from her lovers, and Severa makes a curious remark.

As Lucina worked on some royal business, Noire stepped up behind her and took her pen away, "Lucy, I know you only just got here, but," her voice dropped to a low whisper, "I'm hungry _now. _"__

"Oh, looks like Noire's ready to get some _real _work done!" Severa observed suggestively.__

"Hm…" Lucina bit her lip and took a second to do the math…she was excited, wanted, and wanting, her focus shot, she wasn't working either way…

Lucina slid her chair out and took the archer into her arms, freezing the otherwise energetic girl with her lips and tongue. Noire's arms were limp as Lucina held her tightly, her kiss unexpectedly ready.

Lucina noticed Noire squirming and opened an eye to find her trying to coax Sev's hand higher or lower on her torso. Lucina chuckled at the lovers… _her _lovers, and thanked Naga for this time with them at least.__

The girls left Lucina with no energy, instead Severa stayed with her while Noire threw on a robe and slinked away to start on dinner, leaving Severa with instructions to keep Lucina in bed.

Lucina was too wiped out to try moving, and apparently that was the idea, because Noire brought a plate up to the bed, on a tray designed for breakfast in bed.

"So, the plan all along," Lucina murmured, exhausted but amused, "was to get me like this…so you could feed me in bed?"

"Scandalous, I know." Severa replied, sitting Lucina upright.

"I made some spaghetti," Noire announced, setting the plate on the blanket on Lucina's lap, "that's pretty easy to eat in bed, right?"

"Hmm, I didn't realize how hungry I was." Lucina reached for the fork, but let Severa take it to feed her.

Noire sat down the tea she also brought out and climbed into bed, "You seemed pretty 'hungry' today, too."

"Ha, however you look at it, you two get me used to large servings." Lucina teased, before opening her mouth to let Severa feed her.

"We try to spoil you," Severa confessed, "something about you."

"I don't think she's quite spoiled enough yet." Noire suggested, offering the princess the teacup.

"I do feel pretty bad about eating all this food, though." Lucina admitted.

"You need me to slap some sense into you?" Severa scoffed, "You've got all this stuff going on, you can't stay for more than what, eight hours? Sometimes your not even here, you, you being here at all is better than anything the royal life could throw at us, besides, I hear it sucks to be queen."

"Ha, you're not wrong." Lucina smiled, Severa had an odd way of cheering her up, but it never failed.

"Of _course _I am! Believe it or not, I got a little bit more than breasts from Mother…though they're more noticeable…unfortunately."__

"I think they're nice." Lucina murmured, leaning forward for another bite.

Severa chewed her lip while watching Lucina eat, "Jeez, how do you make food look so good…I'm looking at you too, Noire."

"But I'm not even eating right now." Noire pointed out.

"Hmm, I'd better fix that." Lucina took the fork and twirled the pasta around it, then leant forward to feed Noire.

"Thanks, Lucina." Severa said, humorously exaggerating sarcasm.

"Whatever you want, Severa." Lucina said flirtatiously.

Over the next few visits, Noire and Severa noticed that Lucina was putting on weight, and so while Noire was working on dinner, Severa was to broach the topic.

She let out a breath as they took their usual place on the couch, Lucina laying in Severa's lap, eyes lazily half open, "Umm, so Noire and I have noticed the…your, uh, stomach's slightly bulged."

"It's strange, isn't it?" Lucina remarked, "Not like I've been eating more than usual."

"Umm, I thought it looked a bit more like…a…b-baby bump."

The pair fell silent at the observation. Severa hoped she hadn't seemed accusative, but Lucina's trembling lip deeply concerned her, but she didn't know what to do, besides sit dumbly with Lucina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it was supposed longer, but I couldn't make it very long, so, ya, no 'scuses here, cuz that'd put off the conclusion to teh cliff-hanger! ;)


	3. Three Fo(u)rever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were her friends and lovers, they would always be together, just the three of them. For her, that was what it was to be married, even if it couldn't last, even if she couldn't legally be married to them, she would never truly be wed again.

Noire entered the room to find her lovers sitting somberly together, when Lucina suddenly slid back and wrapped her arms around Severa, and stared at her for what felt like forever.

"You wouldn't just be so calm about it if it was true, right!?" Lucina pleaded.

Severa smiled sadly and caressed her cheek, "I wouldn't be happy with the outcome, but your decision would make sense…can't wait forever for me and Noire to find a solution, there's pressure and…and you'd always have a home here--the baby, too."

Lucina stared at Severa, who maintained the same small but reassuring smile. Noire knelt on the couch, reaching forward to rub Lucina's shoulders, "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"B-but I'm not-" Lucina cried, "I-I wouldn't, not without your consent!"

"Then…what me and Sev noticed…"

"Maybe it's just my metabolism?" Lucina wondered.

"Well, why don't you see a healer and come back with news?" Severa suggested, "Meanwhile you should take it easy."

"B-but, I'm not even good at…y-you know…" Lucina whispered bashfully, "handling things alone…taking care of myself…"

"I guess we can always show you." Severa shrugged, a light smirk betraying her excitement.

"In the meantime," Noire announced, "dinner's done."

Lucina tried to breath slowly as Noire knelt before her, carefully pulling the princess's pantaloons down, while Severa sat on the bed behind her, legs hugging Lucina's as she liberated the bluenette from her shirt, but she could barely control her body to keep it from shaking so badly, much less control her breathing.

"Lucy…" Severa breathed, her gentle voice making her want to cry.

"Hmm, you're shaking." Noire remarked glumly.

"I'm just going to miss…oh…Naga, why!?" Lucina cried, letting her naked body fall next to Severa, "I knew this would happen…I knew…"

"We all did." Noire replied softly.

"I-I'm still yours," Lucina murmured, laying on her side, turning to meet Noire and Severa's eyes, "n-nobody else has ever touched me."

Severa tried to pull the slightly taller girl upright and stared into her eyes, "We'll be here for you no matter what…you can always write to us."

"It's not the same!" Lucina cried into Severa's shoulder, "It's so impersonal!"

"Well…you can always call on us…we'll always love you, Lucina." Severa promised.

"I don't wanna say goodbye!" Lucina cried, "I never want to be apart!"

"We're not saying goodbye, just…" Noire stroked Lucina's cheek gently, collecting tears on her finger, "if you can't find a time to return, we'll always support you."

"I'm not pregnant, I _can't _be!" Lucina cried.__

Severa sighed and went to the closet, "Where are you going?" Noire inquired, rocking Lucina gently.

"I'm getting dressed for bed, Lucina's probably tired too, we need to relax." Severa came back with three nightgowns and went to the bathroom, "I'll be back."

After Severa returned, Noire went into the bathroom and changed, and then Lucina changed, though she felt an uncomfortable distance was forming between her and them.

Lucina stared at Severa and felt Noire's warm breath on her ear, "Guys…I-I'm scared…the future is…us apart, I can't bear it."

"Lucina, we'll always be here for you." Noire whispered sweetly.

"I don't don't want you to be here for me; I want you to be there _with _me." Lucina pouted.__

"We are with you, dummy." Severa murmured affectionately.

"I want to be with you." Lucina whispered, running her hands along Severa's nightgown.

"You are with us." Severa assured.

"I…yeah. I think I'm going to go and…wash up." Lucina sat up and slipped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom.

"She was totally making a move on you." Noire whispered, kissing Severa's chin as they intertwined their legs.

"Yeah?" Severa whispered huskily, listening intently for Lucina as she worked her thigh against Noire's underwear, which she had barely exposed by raising the front of Noire's skirt, while Noire did the same.

"Yeah…she should be naked now." Noire breathed, as they pulled each other's underwear down, "Probably pinching a nipple and petting herself."

"She never did get better when it came to herself, did she?" Severa noted as they threaded fingers and strolled to the bathroom, "Where would she be without us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 4 teh wait!!!! But now I'm back, so it's time 4 getting real! B-becuz 4? IDK why the title was number themed, I just needed another name, and thought maybe it was adorkable enough? Poor Lucy here, though, huh?


	4. Two In One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire and Severa always gave Lucina more than enough, they were her friends and her lovers, after all...but it must have been a gift from Naga herself, that the best things came to Lucina in pairs.

They smiled as the found Lucina just as they described, and Severa spoke up, "Hey, cutie, need help?"

"A-ah!" Lucina gasped as they stood before them, and she allowed herself to impart a final caress as she withdrew her hands, "I-I-I-I…!" Lucina stammered and held up a bar of soap, then turned on the water and reached for the stopper, but Severa's hand found her's before she touched it.

"What's wrong?"

"U-um, nothing, nothing at all!" Lucina assured, staring as her naked lovers stood beside the bath.

"Lucina, when you said you wanted to be with us, you never said how…Noire pointed that out to me." Severa leaned forward and smiled, "So tell me…what do you want?"

"I want us to always be together!" Lucina cried, "I-I just…don't want to be a bother for you…"

"Gawds, I know that! Still, guess it's sorta cute…what a full-blown angel," Severa teased, "slide back for hug time."

Lucina eagerly obeyed and held her arms up for Severa, her knees drawn in, "I'm sorry…"

"Ugh, why?"

"Being…so…weak, so pathetic, clingy…a bother."

"Oh, _you're _not a bother, me and Noire? Hmm, we _got _bothered for you."____

"And hot, too!" Noire chimed breathily, "So…yeah, we need to, umm, relieve ourselves."

"W-well, the toilet's right-" Lucina stopped as Severa leaned back, staring at her with affection and want.

"Not…that relief…probably shouldn't try to fit both of us up there at once anyways." Severa kissed Lucina's cheek and caressed it, "Next time you want to emphasis being with us, lean in and look us in the eye, okay? Then we'll send you to blissville. So, you still want us? To make love to you, I mean."

Lucina nodded slowly and leaned back, "If it's okay? You probably…aren't…y'know."

"We," Noire sighed, breathing against Lucina's neck, "aren't exactly satisfied, y'know? I want to fondle you."

"Y-yes, please." Lucina held her arms up, waiting patiently as Noire kissed her back, neck, shoulders, then knelt to suck her collarbone, "Oh, please, Noire, p-play with my breasts, please!"

"Hmm, m'kay." Noire whispered silkily, pressing Lucina's breasts gently.

Her excitement grew as Severa cupped her chin, she licked Severa's lip impatiently and moaned deeply as Severa's tongue filled her mouth, thrashed into every corner as her hands embraced Lucina.

"Lucina," Noire breathed, "can I put my finger inside y-your, umm, butt?"

"U-um, okay." Lucina replied bashfully, squeaking in surprise as Noire's hand slid down, squeezing her behind and her breasts at the same time, "Hmm, Noire, if you're having second thoughts-"

"I'm just taking my time...you need to get on your feet and squat, though, my hand isn't _that_ thin..." Noire whispered breathily, sending shivers up Lucina's spine as Noire's finger pressed up against her anus, before slowly slipping inside, "I'm only going to push in a little at a time, but I need to know if it feels alright."

"A-ah, i-it feels interesting, s-strange, but...I like it."

"Butt being the operative word here." Severa smirked, "How's this side, though, ready for my finger?"

"U-um, my...this, you mean?" Lucina inquired, spreading her lower lips with her fingers, and nodding when Severa did, "Yes, I'm ready..."

"Hm, Lucy..." Severa purred, her freehand cupping Lucina's other breast, lips teasing Lucina's, "our little Lucy sandwich."

Lucina hummed contentedly, her body tingling with pleasure as her girlfriends held her upright between them, Lucina could hardly focus as they filled her body with an intense heat.

 

Lucina spent the rest of the day in bed in one of Severa's nightgowns, same as usual, but Severa and Noire could swear it hugged her belly a little tighter than normal, but they quietly ignored it and dinner soon rolled around.

"Fifths?" Severa suddenly inquired, staring at Lucina as she messily wiped her mouth on her shirt.

"H-have I really been eating so much?" Lucina wondered, a bizarre feeling sweeping over her as Severa took her plate--yet littered with some noodles--and filled it anew, "I'm really sorry, I'll find a way to pull it out of taxes-"

"No, you won't." Severa followed sternly, pecking Lucina lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I really, really don't know-"

"You _were_ pretty spent after what me and Noire did to you." Severa remarked, half proudly, half fondly.

"You two really will spoil me at this rate." Lucina sighed, "I'm gonna miss this-"

'You'll never miss something you can't lose." Severa huffed, sitting silently until Noire stumbled back in with another pot, "There you are! Get her another plate, poor thing's _ravished_ after her bath!"

"Oh, I imagine so." Noire grinned, "She should eat up if she wants a round two!"

"Hm!" Lucina shuddered at the thought and reflexively squeezed her thighs close together, resisting the urge to moan at the wetness down below, "Y-you guys should eat, too."

"We'll make another pot if we need more, after you're done, though, just relax..." Severa patted Lucina's shoulder.

 

Lucina woke from her nap with Severa and Noire, wondering why she felt like she'd forgotten something, when it hit her. She sat up hurriedly and glanced down between her legs, felt around with a hand, sliding a finger in, and blankly staring at it.

"Need a little help with that, Lucina?" Noire offered, smiling tiredly at her hugging her from behind. Lucina was going to point out that Severa was asleep, but they'd agreed before they wouldn't mind if one of them slept with the other while someone was asleep or at work, so _that_ excuse wouldn't work. Instead she just ended up stammering quietly, "Lucy...if I was too rough with your butt earlier-"

"N-No, it was all great, I just...today..." Lucina sighed and stared at the bed sheet when Severa sat up, and stared at Lucina's stomach. Lucina let out a defeated breath and shook her head, "I don't know how."

"You'd tell us if you were...attacked, right?" Severa caressing Lucina's cheek, smiling when the princess nodded, "And you're not into guys anyway, right?" another nod and Severa chuckled, "Then however this started...this is _our_ kid."

Severa turned to Noire, who was grinning and blushing, "We're going to be parents, Sev...Lucina's baby's gonna have us for parents!"

"You guys aren't-" Lucina cut herself off and stared at the ceiling.

"Pissed?" Severa chuckled when Lucina hummed, indicating that that was the answer, "And lemme guess, you're worried because that's the one I guessed? Geez, Lucina, could you be anymore transparent? Oh, hey, speaking of that, we need some clothes for the kid."

"Huh?" Lucina knitted her brows as she wondered how Severa made that connection, when she remembered the barely-there gown Noire had gotten her for a gag gift...that she immediately changed into too eager for her own good...and then she and Severa learned that that was something of a turn-on for Noire, "U-uh, that's a good idea, we should go shopping sometime, the three...er, four of us." Lucina rested her hand on her stomach and smiled as she leaned back, "You guys can feel the baby, if you want."

 

"You guys can hold the babies, if you want." Lucina offered, staring at the couple that still hadn't recovered from the sight of the first--much less expected the second--baby's delivery.

"L-Lucina! How...the-the...ah!" Noire was massaging her well-squeezed fingers before holding her hands over her eyes, "H-Hell did you fit _two_ of them in...ah!"

Severa fidgeted her sore fingers, rubbing Lucina's shoulder, and if Noire hadn't been on Lucina's other side, she would have nudged her to do the same, instead she eyed the twins sucking Lucina's nipples and sighed, "T-that's fine...they still look pretty hungry."

" _Two_ of them...how do they even fit _one_ in there?!" Noire shook her head and sighed, "That was amazing...I'm not even being supportive anymore...that was incredible."

"Ha, I do have two beautiful wives to thank for this." Lucina explained cheekily, before sighing in exhaustion, "Who knew that this was all it took to get you two recognized as my lovers?"

"I mean," Noire stared at her fingers, laughing and crying mildly, "I know that the healer said there was a little of us both growing in your belly, but _this_ is _not_ what I thought she meant!"

"Noire, will you be okay?" Lucina inquired.

"I-I think so, this is still such a rush for me...w-what if they don't like me? What if I'm a bad mom?" Noire was anxiously chewing on her knuckle until Severa retrieved it and kissed it, "Sev?"

"You're not going to be a bad mom, I think you had enough of _that_ growing up to know what poor mothering looks like." Severa assured, "And...plus, why would Naga would us give Lucina two angles if we would just fail on them? We've got this!"

"R-right, we're got this...w-we've got this!" Noire breathed, turning to the window so she didn't hurt the babies' ears, _"Blood and thunder!_ My mothering instincts will soon kick in, and I'll feed the babies from my own bosom, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"N-Noire?" Severa winced and Noire turned around, smiling apologetically, "Don't get too carried away?"

"I won't." Noire promised, "I just...needed to explode...I feel better now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you understand what I meant in the chapter summary...which was either a spoiler or very cryptic and bizarre thing to say.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also Krugger's fault...mostly...I blame this NSFW picture, though...https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1672549?tags=lucina+noire_%28fire_emblem%29 and you know what, this one too http://lost-inaba.tumblr.com/post/150807875350/looking-for-the-artist-page-for-this both are EXTREMELY suggestive...and the first one is where a scene in this fanfic comes from. There will be a Lucina/Robyn parody for the second one, and Weiss will be played by a surprise guest package. (Don't say it, Krugger, don't say it! Even though you know...)


End file.
